star fox 2: the lylat wars
by kristinalprime23
Summary: the story is explained in the very first chapter of this series of adventures I hope you like them my fellow star fox fans and friends, so use the boost to get to the story and DO A BARREL ROLL. please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

_**disclaimer: as a side note I don't own anything, not star fox nor the lion guard nor their characters only the oc's that might come in during later chapters, so with out further adieu LETS ROCK AND ROLL.**_

"this is or what left of the planet corpeon or as we now know it as the odd blue blob in the sky it was home to 23 trillion beings which inhabited the planet it being the largest planet in the lylat system was once the captil planet of the system until vemons new ruler emperor andross okinney decided to invade the planet by trickng its inhabitents into thinking that they where coming in peice however things took a turn for the worst as a young cerinian named krystal spoke out against the off worlders and publicly declaring them as planetary destroyers as a reference for her dead home world, and as such, declared that andross was to be evicerated but the people of planet corpeon disregarded her accuations and threw her off planet forcing her to head to planet sauria, otherwise known as the dinosuar planet, anyway due to the arogance and ingorance of the people of the planet corpeon they had seal there own fate andross in one fell swoop pulled the planets very trigger and of the trillion beings on the planet only fifteen survied. fast forward to the begining of the lylat wars the general at the time a young general pepper noticed some strange activity going on the planet venom, so enlisting the help of james McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar, of the star fox team were sent to investigate. however they soon found that pigma had betrayed them and in the chaos that followed James mccloud sacrificed himself to save peppy from certain death, a broken hearted peppy hare knew it fell upon him to tell the son of james mccloud , fox mccloud of the fate that became of his father. five years later, andross and his venom army where engaged in an all out planetary system war between corneria the fourth planet of the lylat system and venom, a new star fox team was soon put to gether by james's now grown son fox, to carry on his fathers legacy he filled the team with pilots he knows he can trust."

"slippy toad a brillent young mecanic and the best friend of fox since his days in the cornerian academy.  
falco lombardi, a brash young hot shot who has fox's back no matter what and an ace pilot.  
kristoff (kristonal prime) a very highly respected officer and second in command of the team and also fox's wingman, he is from the planet earth in the sol system which was apart of the lylat system, he is a hybrid between 5 different speices but the main two are cerinian male fox, and a human.  
peppy hare a season vetran and the glue that held the team together.  
and also kiara and kion and their friends also from earth, the prince and princess from the pridelands on earth they where all the more gladly help the star fox team as the maitenence crew and back up pilots for the arwings, walkers, and landmaster tanks.  
and fara phonix and miyu lynx both crack shot pilots and the fastest duo in the galaxy.  
together they form the very team that james would be so proud of to this very day."

"THE STAR FOX TEAM."  
"INCOMING MESSAGE FROM GENERAL PEPPER, PRIORITY ONE," said rob.

"thanks rob" I said, as the rest of the team arrived.

"STAR FOX WE NEED YOUR HELP, ANDROSS HAS DECLARED WAR ON THE LYLAT SYSTEM, YOU ARE OUR LAST HOPE PLEASE HELP US." said general pepper.

"we are on our way." I stated then looked toward fox. "fox do what you do best."

"ok kristoff, I'm going to need all hands for this seeing as we are outnumbered a dozen to one." Fox said." so if anyone has any objections, then star fox lets rock and roll."

(corneria the super Nintendo entertainment system, theme song begins in the back ground.)

(p.a. system automatic voice): "emergency, emergency, emergency, in coming enemy fighters prepare for launch."

rob then came on over the communication system.

" _lift lock released, all system's green and all systems are go, Godspeed star fox launching all ships in three, two, one, mark."_ rob said.

"all aircraft report?" I said over the coms.

" Falco here I'm fine" said Falco in confirmation.

" this is peppy all systems go" said peppy.

"fara here I am alright." said fara.

"slippy here I'm ok" said slippy.

"kion here ready to serve and protect." kion stated.

"this is Kiara, communications line green, I'm alright." answered Kiara.

"this is miyu here ready to bring the pain" said an enthusiastic miyu.

"this is kristoff willcox I'm ready." I said.

I see them up ahead, lets rock and roll." said fox.

to be continued in later chapters.

tomorrow's episode will feature the team in there first battle.

so tune in tomorrow, for more of your favorite characters from both star fox and the lion guard.

same splendid time, same splendid channel.


	2. Chapter 2

" _FOX SUPRIES ATTACK COMING FROM ABOVE!" shouted peppy over the coms._

 _"_ something is wrong with the g-diffusers," shouted Falco.

" fox look out in coming enemy coming in from behind." I shouted.

"Rodger" shouted fox.

after downing the venom forces the boss showed up.

"can't let you interfere with my plans star fox!" said the ape.

this guy clearly didn't understand the word surrender.

" fox I got an idea" I shouted.

"go for it." fox shouted in reply.

" hah ha, eat this scrap heads" I shouted in triumph.

" what? there heading into the blast?" Falco said in astonishment.

"its my latest invention." I said smugly.

then I fired a super novae bomb which pretty much destroyed the boss ship.

"CURSE YOU STAR FOX WHEN ANDROSS HEARS OF THIS YOUR THREW YOU HEAR ME, TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the stinking ape said as he jetted of toward venom.

"we are lucky that things didn't get any uglier." said kion.

"yeah" agreed Kiara.

"all aircraft report" I stated.

I guess I owe yah one fox, kristoff." Falco stated.

I took a few hits but I'm ok." said peppy.

"gee fox you ok?" asked katt.

"I'm fine katt thanks for asking." fox said.

"thanks guys I thought they had me." slippy said.

"kion here I'm fine" said kion.

"fuli here I'm ok." said fuli.

"beshti here and ready to go." said beshti.

"ono here and ready and able" said ono.

"bunga here and its unbungaleivable." said bunga.

"Kiara here I'm okay too" she said.

"alright guys lets rock and roll on out of here." I said.

MISSION COMPLETE.

 _what do yall think I hope you all like but be warned star wolf and star wolf 2 appear in the next chapter same star time same star channel._


	3. Chapter 3

We where know in deep space heading toward the asteroid belt and hopefully toward venom, how ever we were not going to get a pleasant surprise when we reached the belt we had to fight off a space armada but then from out of no where a voice spoke out that chilled us to the bone.

"I cant let you do that star fox" said a sly old yet evil voice.

"STAR WOLF?" I shouted.

"wolf you scoundrel your In league with andross?" fox asked.

"that's right pup, and meet my team mates and like you kristonalprime, meet star wolf 2, to my right is Andrew oikenny, to his right is Leon poleski, to his right is pigma dengar, and now for star wolf 2's intro, this-!" wolf was about to go on when another voice interrupted him.

"my team and I can say our names thank you very much eh wolf," said a familiar voice to Kiara and kion.

"SCAR?!" they said.

"un-bungaleivable, how on earth is he even alive?" said an astonished bunga.

" yes a apart from that reaction team allow your self's your intros please" scar said.

" my name is panther carouse and all who see my rose see death." said the panther.

"my name is Gareth oikenny, Andrews brother." said the other oikenny.

"and my name is cerine fox the last of my kind and the last thing you will ever see is my face" said the female.

"well know that we know your star wolf and star wolf 2 we might have to scrap yah to get you out of our way." said fox.

"hmph we will see about that." said wolf.

the battle against star wolf and star wolf two begins I hope you all like this third chapter, more to come, same splendid time, same splendid channel.


	4. Chapter 4

out side corneria in the asteroid belt called Meteo the star fox team was getting ready to fight star wolf and star wolf two.

"fox I know star wolf and star wolf 2 for years and I know there strategies, I know what to do." I said to fox over the radio.

"affirmative" fox stated.

"ok fox, Falco, peppy, slippy, take the left flank, kion, Kiara, lion guard right flank, me, fara, fay, and miyu will take care of the middle" I said.

the team said their confirmations over the coms.

"right split up and take it to them, LETS ROCK AND ROLL!" I shouted.

fox and his friends went toward there assignments while kion and his sister and their friends did theirs.

"its just you and me now scar." I said.

"you think you can defeat me pup?" said scar sarcastically.

"oh I know I can." I said with a smirk, then I fired a nova bomb at scar which took him out.

" **I CAN'T BELIEVE I LOST TO THIS SCUM!** " he shouted as his wolfen became unrepairable and it took him out.

"sorry to jet, but I'm in a hurry" I quipped.

"(groans) ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" scar screamed in anger as his wolfen exploded.

"great job kristoff, we took care of wolf and his cronies." said fox.

"thanks commander." I said.

"you know it would be nice to have two teams instead of one big team, you know?" peppy said with a chuckle.

"you know that's not such a bad idea, what do you say fox?" I asked.

fox thought about it, when he made his mind up he would make history in lylat forever.

(authors notice: this is the first time that star fox 2 is shown.)

"ok kristonal prime your the leader of star fox 2, who will be on your team?" fox said.

"well fara, fay, Kiara, kion, tiffu, zuri, bunga, beshti, fuli, ono, and miyu will be on my team." I said.

"sounds good to me, good luck you guys." Falco said.

"thanks feather brain." I joked.

"What was that?" Falco asked.

"nothing comrade" I said.

just then a meteo crusher appeared, and I knew it was to easy, then to my surprise three more fighters appeared but the fighters looked like arwings.

"can't let you guys have all the fun now can we?" said a familiar voice.

"SIMBA?" I shouted.

"kristoff buddy its good to see you, still kicking tail pipe I see?" he joked.

"yeah, you know it" I chuckled.

"what are ya nuts or something kristoff because I'm pretty sure where here too." said another voice.

"gee timon I think you should leave your comments to your self and not get shot." said another voice.

"timon, pumba? is that you?" I asked in amazement.

"yes it is." they said.

"hey dad" said Kiara and kion in unison.

"hey kids." said simba.

then together we destroyed the meteo crusher star ship.

we then when to Katina to have a break while keeping a watchful eye out for trouble.

more excitement tomorrow, tune in for more thrills and spills, all in the next chapter of star fox 2: the lylat wars.

same star time, same star channel.


End file.
